All Better
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: What if Kaname and Zero's first time meeting went a little different than in the anime? Zero, who is still terribly distraught over his parent's deaths and being bitten, develops a close attachment to the pureblood. Kaname finds himself growing close to the broken boy as well. AU, rated T. Eventual KanamexZero!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU, where Kaname and Zero's first time meeting goes a little different than in the anime. It affects things a lot differently. Zero is living with the night class, and his feelings towards them are quite different than in the anime. Basically it isn't hate, but rather attachment. Plus since it's an AU Zero's age is around 10 in this. Hopefully you enjoy this!  
**

Kaname Kuran sighed to himself as he looked down at the young boy who was holding his hand. The boy was staring off into the distance, but nevertheless he still held tightly to the pureblood's hand as they walked down the crowded street. Suddenly Kaname stopped, causing the boy to halt as well. He bent down to the other's level, brushing back silver hair that was hiding beautiful lavender eyes.

"Zero, look at me." He commanded gently. When the eyes met his own, he continued. "We seem to be all finished now with getting you new clothes. Are there any stores you want to stop at before we head back?"

The boy, Zero, did not say anything. He had not said anything for several weeks, ever since he had witnessed the brutal death of his parents by another pureblood vampire. He had also been bitten by said vampire. Ever since that night, he had not uttered a single word. After a few minutes of silence, Kaname smiled ruefully and ran his fingers through the silvery hair.

"Alright, then we can head back I suppose. It is getting rather late."

With that, he stood back up and took Zero's hand. They continued down the road, which had a thin layer of ice covering it. The breeze was getting chilly, and Kaname suddenly wished that he'd had Zero bundled up more than he was now before going out. The younger boy didn't seem that affected by it, but then again nothing seemed to affect Zero these days. He was just emotionless for the most part...but not all the time.

* * *

"_I must warn you before you come inside and see Yuki, Kaname," Kaien said, his voice actually grave for once as he spoke to the pureblood outside of the Cross house. "I have taken in Zero, son of the Kiryu family."_

"_The Kiryu family?" Kaname's eyes widened a bit. _

"_Yes, I'm sure you've heard what happened to them by now. Anyways, I'm not sure how he'll react to having a vampire in the house, especially a pureblood. Then again, he's very distant...he hasn't even talked to me yet once in the two weeks I've had him. What kind of father am I?!" _

_When Kaname went inside, Yuki was of course the first to greet him. "Kaname!" She ran and wrapped her small arms around him, obviously very excited for his visit. It had been almost a month since he'd last dropped by after all. _

_His senses picked up another scent, which obviously had to be the Kiryu boy. Sure enough, there he was. A young boy was sitting on the couch, head resting upon his knees. When he sensed Kaname's eyes on him he looked up. Kaname found himself staring into the most beautiful shade of lavender eyes he had ever seen, although they were filled with such emotion what he had to stop himself from wincing. _

_Yuki saw them looking at each other and smiled. "Oh, Kaname come see Zero! He's my new brother. Zero, Kaname's the one who saved me when I was younger!"_

_Kaname was dragged over to the boy, who had yet to say a word as he stared up at the older vampire. Yuki started chattering away to Zero about how nice her savior was. Zero didn't seem to be paying her any attention. He still gazed evenly at the vampire. Kaien had followed Kaname in, and was now standing in the doorway as he watched the exchange. He seemed relieved that Zero hadn't done anything violent against the pureblood. _

_The visit went quite well for the most part. Yuki told Kaname all about what had been happening since he had last came over. Kaname listened eagerly, drinking in all the words that his precious Yuki told him. However, he also studied Zero quite frequently. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Kaname once, still staring at him with that unemotional yet somewhat heartbreaking gaze. _

"_Well, it's getting late. I should be heading back now." Kaname finally announced. After all, Takuma was still waiting out in the car, and it had been a few hours. Like always, he was hugged by Yuki again, and Kaien told him to come back soon. After all, they still needed to discuss the Night class further, since they had decided to establish the class that was just for vampires. _

_However, he made it barely two steps towards the door before his sleeve was suddenly grabbed. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Zero who had done so. The boy looked up at him with his piercing lavender gaze. 'What Zero? What are you trying to tell me?' Kaname thought silently, staring into those unique eyes. _

"_Zero? What's the matter?" Kaien wondered, coming over to try and lay a hand on the frail child's shoulder. Zero shook him off, gripping tighter to the vampire's sleeve. For a moment Kaname didn't move a fraction. Finally he blinked and then bent down so that he was level with the other. _

"_What is it Zero?" He whispered, laying a hand on a side of the boy's face. Zero looked back, almost...pleadingly. He reached out with a small pale hand and touched Kaname's face back. Finally the pureblood understood. He reached out and rested his other hand atop the child's soft head of silver. _

"_...It's alright Zero. I'm here."_

* * *

"Lord Kaname, Zero! How was your shopping trip? I trust you were able to find Zero some suitable clothing?" Takuma greeted them when the pair arrived back to the Moon dorms. Kaname rested his hand on Zero's head and smiled.

"I think it went just splendid," He replied. "Right Zero?"

Of course Zero didn't say anything, but no words were needed. Seiren then stepped forward towards them. "Lord Kaname, please let me bring those bags up to Zero's room."

"Thank you Seiren," Kaname told her gratefully, passing the bags over to her. Then Ruka came forward.

"Come Zero, let's get you out of those clothes and into some more comfortable ones." She said, reaching to take his hand. Zero followed her obediently, trust evident in his composure. The female vampire had developed protective feelings towards the child, as did the other night class students. Zero hadn't been here too long, but already he had won over most everybody here.

"_So it is agreed? You allow me to move Zero to the moon dorms, so that he may live with me and other other vampires?" Kaname asked the headmaster. _

"_Well there's really no way I can say no. He's created quite an attachment to you. Truly I never would have expected it, although I cannot say that it's a bad thing."_

"_Yes, I agree. Although he is young, I think he will fit in just fine with the rest of the night class students. I can even take him to class with us, and teach him more of our ways. After all, it won't be long before...his vampire side will take over."_

* * *

After Kaname had finished changing into different clothes, he returned downstairs to find Zero curled up on the sofa between Senri and Takuma_. _Takuma seemed to be reading a book aloud to Zero, while Senri munched on pocky and listened in. As soon as he saw the pureblood, Zero got up and moved towards him. Kaname took the boy into his arms and sat down on an armchair.

Kaname had become extremely attached to Zero, just like Zero had to him. He still wasn't completely sure of the reasons for the child's behavior, but frankly it went like this: Zero basically was with him all the time, or sometimes with the other vampires. He still hadn't showed any signs of changing into one himself, but it was obvious that he didn't want to.

Zero snuggled into the pureblood and closed his eyes. Kaname ran his hand through the younger boy's hair, and then looked down at his neck, which was bandaged freshly. Sometimes in his sleep Zero would have frightening nightmares, and ended up clawing madly in his sleep at the place he had been bitten on his neck. Kaname and the others often ended up staying with him to keep him from harming himself.

Unfortunately sometimes they couldn't prevent it.

* * *

"See Zero? Advanced Calculus isn't so hard! I'm of course the best at it here, so I'm the perfect one to help teach it to you!" Aido spoke to Zero enthusiastically that night in class as he showed the boy how to solve some sort of advanced equation. Kaname watched with mild amusement as Zero listened to Aido attentively, obviously determined to master this form of math.

"Zero seems to be fitting in with us quite wonderfully," Takuma said to Kaname as he noticed the direction that the pureblood was looking.

"Yes, he's doing much better than when I first saw him. I do wonder what he finds so comforting about me though. I also wish there was something we could do about his nightmares…." The pureblood replied, turning to face his green eyed friend.

"I'm sure the nightmares will go away in time," Takuma said comfortingly. "He didn't have any today."

"True," Kaname murmured, bringing his gaze back to Zero. As if sensing that he was being looked at, Zero turned around and looked back at him. They both stared at each other, each wanting the other to be okay.

* * *

"There, all done," Kaname announced as he finished rewrapping the bandages around Zero's neck. Lavender eyes gazed up at him, and a hand came up to feel his neck. Kaname took Zero's hand and rested it back into his lap.

"We might as well stay up now, since it's beginning to grow dark. Ruka is bringing some hot chocolate for you. I think you scared her a bit this morning with your night terror."

Zero looked rather apologetic, gazing back down at the ground. Kaname ruffled his hair. "I hear her coming down the hallway. Why don't you go greet her?"

The child nodded, jumping down from the seat and running out of the bathroom that was connected to Kaname's room, opening the bedroom door for Ruka. She set the hot chocolate aside and hugged him tightly. She touched his freshly bandaged neck and tried not to flinch.

"All better?" She asked quietly.

Zero brought his hand back up to touch the bandage once again. He swallowed and parted his mouth a bit. For for first time since his parents had been slaughtered by Shizuka Hio, Zero finally spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"...All better…."

**Um...yeah. This probably sucked. It is my first VK fic after all. I've been trying to branch out since usually I only write Hetalia fics. Anyway...I hope this wasn't disastrous. Would any of you want another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so glad you guys liked it. I read all of your reviews and turned super happy! I'll do my best to reply to the reviews for this chapter, I promise!  
**

"Zero? Aren't the waffles good? Zero?"

"That's enough Aido, Zero will talk when he's ready. Pressuring him will do more harm than help." Kaname admonished.

"Of course Lord Kaname," Aido apologized. After Zero had spoken for the first time since the night of his parent's deaths, news had got around quickly. Now everyone was trying to be around to hear the sound of the child's voice for the first time. Zero had clamped up from all the extra attention, much to everyone's disappointment.

However, he was talking a little bit to Kaname whenever they were alone together. For instance, earlier when he was being tucked into bed, he'd whispered 'good morning'. Now it was mealtime before heading to classes. Often Kaname used to eat up in his room, but ever since getting Zero he found both of them eating in the dining hall with the rest of the night class.

Zero was eating his waffles, one hand holding a fork and the other hand gripping Kaname's sleeve. Despite trying to be careful, he'd managed to get syrup all over his hands and face. They were going with a breakfast theme despite it not being early light.

"Would you like to visit Yuki and Headmaster Cross after class Zero?" Kaname asked, already knowing the answer. As expected, Zero nodded his head happily. But then he opened his mouth.

"Yes please!"

The whole table grew silent. Zero blushed madly, gripping Kaname's sleeve even tighter until his knuckles shone white. Ruka stood from her chair and wrapped him into a hug, which seemed to settle him down.

* * *

Once Zero was finally becoming comfortable to start talking, as he realized that it made the others happy when he did, his chatter became constant at times. There were days when they could hardly get him to stop talking and just breath. Other days he wouldn't utter a single word. However, none of his talking at all seemed to answer any questions that Kaname had.

"Aren't you scared of vampires Zero? After what happened….I just don't understand."

"Vampires are very scary," The silvery haired boy agreed, snuggling closer to the purebloods side as he settled down for bed. Kaname shifted uncomfortably, a little bit confused.

"But Zero..._I'm_ a vampire. So are Ruka, Takuma, Kain, Senri, and all the rest of us."

"Yeah," Zero agreed, lavender eyes gazing up to meet dark brown. "So what?"

Kaname chuckled. "You confuse me, young one. I suppose I'll find out within time though."

* * *

"Lord Kaname?"

"What is it Takuma?"

"Well…" The blonde vampire looked a bit hesitant. "I was only wondering...has Zero been showing any signs of vampirism? I mean, it's been over a month since he was attacked."

Kaname was a silent for a moment as he thought. To he honest, the same question was in his mind too. Zero hadn't been showing any signs at all though. The only thing was that now he was nocturnal like the rest of the night class, but that was because he'd trained himself to operate on their time basis.

"No, he hasn't shown any signs yet. We will all have to watch him carefully though...not that we don't do that anyway. If you ever think you see a change in him, please tell me immediately." He replied.

However, as the days passed, nothing changed. Zero continued to follow Kaname around like a little shadow, often holding his hand whenever they left the dorms. The pureblood had soon found out that Zero's attachment was very strong...and maybe not entirely healthy. Only a week ago he needed to go on a business trip. Since Zero could not come along, he left the child in the trusted care of his night class friends.

Those few days, according to Takuma, had been utter hell. Zero had threw a fit. There was lots of screaming, tears, and fist pounding. Even Ruka wasn't able to reason with him. He had screamed two words over and over. "My Kaname, my Kaname, MY KANAME!"

Eventually they'd had to call resort to calling Kaname. The pureblood had come right home. Even before entering the Moon dorms he could hear the screaming. When he entered, Zero, who was being held by Kain to prevent him from harming himself, had instantly stopped screaming.

"Zero, this cannot happen every time I leave," Kaname later tried reasoning with the boy.

"I-I'm sorry…" He had whispered, looking down in pure shame. The older vampire sighed, grazing the child's cheek with his fingertips.

"Don't be sorry...but we must figure out why you acted like you did. I need you to talk to me Zero."

"I wanted you." Was the only answer he got.

* * *

One of the first things Kaname learned about Zero was that he was a very intelligent boy. He was keeping up with the Night students in their classes, and even surpassing some. Aido, who had a deep love for science and math, would make it his duty to teach Zero everything he knew. Some of it was a bit advanced for Zero, but he typically understood most of it.

Tonight he sat on front of the fireplace reading through a thick textbook that Aido had lent him. Class had just ended, and now everyone was relaxing with the rest of the time they had before morning would come.

Kaname was upstairs, but Zero was fine for the most part since he knew he had access to the pureblood at all times. Ever since his 'episode' during Kaname's absence, he'd felt terrible. Obviously he'd scared everyone a lot, and tried his best to make up for it. For instance, as he read he allowed Ruka to comb his hair, which was a bit tangled form his shower. His hair was actually growing quite long. As if sensing his thoughts, the female vampire laughed.

"Look Zero, your hair is covering your eyes. You need a haircut soon. I can do it tomorrow if you'd life."

"Hmm," Zero only hummed, leaning his head against Ruka's shoulder as he closed his book. Ruka had become a mother figure to him of sorts. Everyone, especially Kain, enjoyed seeing her being all mothering towards the precious boy.

* * *

"Kaname! Come quickly and see what Zero is doing!" Takuma shouted excitedly.

"What is it? is something wrong?" The pureblood panicked. Takuma only laughed and dragged him towards the kitchen. He stopped panicked, and instead was confused as he sniffed the air. Something smelled wonderful!

"I made it. I made vegetable soup!" Zero announced proudly. "And bread!"

Indeed he had. And once Kaname tried it, he realized that Zero had another talent...he was an excellent cook. Messy though...as he was covered with flour and other ingredients from his meal.

"You're quite the exceptional chef Zero, but I think a bath is in order now."

* * *

Winter had passed, and finally signs of spring were showing. Zero had grown braver, and now sometimes made trips around Cross Academy. The first time he had left, it had nearly given Kaname a heart attack. The new rules were that he had to always tell Kaname where he was going, and never stay out too long. He was also not to leave school school property unless he had a escort from the night class.

There were three places he often went. To the Cross household to see Yuki, to his favorite tree to nap under, and to the stables to see his new friend Lily. White Lily was the most beautiful horse Zero had ever known. Apparently the other students were afraid of her...not Zero though. She made him feel safe and happy...sort of like how Kaname did.

Today he was sort of breaking the rules. He told Kaname he was going to see Lily. It was still day, although evening would approach soon, so most of the night class was asleep anyway. But yes, he was breaking the rules because really he was going to town instead of seeing Lily. He had only been a few times, and that had been with Kaname. He certainly wasn't supposed to be here alone. He had also lied. Those were two serious things.

There was a valid reason for his rule breaking. He wanted to try and buy his Kaname a present. He'd overheard some day class students discussing that they were going to give Kaname presents. That made him a little upset. Kaname was his...so he needed to get him a present instead of those silly girls. So here he was, scared out of his wits as he walked through the streets of the bustling town.

It was interesting to watch people just go about their lives. There was an old man playing some sort of weird instrument, and people were clapping and cheering for him. A teenage couple were holding hands and eating pudding outside a restaurant. Two little girls were playing hopscotch. He then noticed a woman who was holding the hands of two boys who were obviously her children. They were laughing and she had a look of pure love in her eyes as she laughed with them.

Zero suddenly thought of his own mother, and his brother. Bad thoughts...bad thoughts. He decided to get as far away from them as possible to avoid feeling sad. When Zero turned onto another street, he realized that everything had suddenly got dark and eerie. He felt like someone was watching him and shivered. He wanted Kaname...he wanted Kaname...he needed Kaname.

A hand suddenly flew down and grasped his shoulder.

* * *

"Zero Kiryu! I cannot believe you defied me and went all alone into town without telling anyone. Do you even know what sort of danger is out there? You could have gotten lost, kidnapped, hurt...what were you thinking?"

They were back in the Moon dorms. Much to Zero's humiliation, he was being scolded by Kaname in front of everyone. The worst part was that they all looked angry too. He hung his head down in shame and submission, biting his lip very hard.

"I asked you a question."

Zero swallowed. Use his words, use his words...he couldn't seem to find them. His throat was frozen up. Besides, he knew he had done wrong, and the reason for it was embarrassing to speak of. Instead of being verbal, he gave a low whine in the back of his throat.

"Use your words Zero..." Ruka spoke softly. He suddenly wished that she was closer, so that he might hide by burying his face in her neck and forget about everything. The closest one was his Kaname though, who was expecting an answer. He put on his attempted brave face and stared the pureblood in the eyes. He chewed his lip even harder, and could suddenly feel the skin break. All of the vampires stiffened at the sudden smell of his blood. Kaname took his chin in his hand and inspected the cause of it, sighing.

"Takuma, go clean Zero up and put him to bed. Zero, you may not go to class tonight. You will stay in your room until I come back. Then we will be having this talk again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Zero nodded, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Takuma laid a hand on his back and gently guided him upstairs. The usually friendly vampire was silent as he cleaned the blood from Zero's lips. He helped him get changed and then left him to sit on his bed before leaving. Then things got silent...and Zero realized that everyone was gone. He was all alone!

His anxiety began to settle in. He needed Kaname...his Kaname...no, no, no! The walls were blurry and his head rang. Then...something very different happened. He felt something that he never had before. His throat felt like it was tightening and burning at the same time. He felt so parched...but not for water. Oh god, what was happening to him? A loud whimper escaped from his mouth. And then another...and finally a cry of desperation as he curled up on the end of his bed.

His door suddenly opened. Kaname? Was it Kaname? Zero eagerly looked towards the doorway, but was quite surprised to see none other than Senri Shiki standing there. Why wasn't he in class? Why hadn't Kaname come?

"Hey, are you alright?" The model vampire asked. His voice was the same usual monotone, but his eyes looked worried. As the vampire came closer, Zero suddenly stiffened. He could hear the blood rushing through Senri's veins. It smelled _so good_. Why was he thinking like this? He needed to stop before something bad happened! He needed to control...

"Zero?" Shiki rested a hand on his shoulder.

He bit him. Zero bit Shiki.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment he was staring at the vampire's wrist, and the next moment he found his teeth sinking into it. He took around three strong gulps before he realized what was happening. Senri was staring at him in surprise, but didn't move his arm away. Zero finally grasped onto control and shoved it away as hard as he could.

Then, he ran.

* * *

"Zero? Come out from under my bed."

Yes, one of his biggest places for comfort was under Kaname's bed. He used to stay under there a lot when he had first came here, whenever he was sad or scared. Like right now. He was absolutely terrified and there was no way he was leaving! No matter what Kaname said.

"Please Zero?"

...The lavender eyed child cautiously crawled out of the bed, only to be swooped into two strong arms. He was cradled against Kaname's chest, and the pureblood buried his nose into the child's neck.

"Shh, it's alright." He soothed him. "I'm here now Zero. You aren't in trouble. You did nothing wrong, it's alright."

"I hurt...h-hurt Shiki!" Zero whimpered, a cascade of tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Shiki is fine, you didn't hurt him. He was staying home from class tonight and I asked him to keep an eye on you. Zero, we've talked about your bite before. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened...I just wish I had seen the signs before hand so that I could prepare you."

"No no no," Zero was panicking. "No vampire. I'm not! No!"

Kaname held him tightly. He figured it was best to let Zero wear himself out, and that was exactly what happened. At first he struggled, and then eventually burst into fresh tears and cried for a long time. At least an hour had to have passed before Zero finally quieted, staring into space and gripping Kaname's uniform shirt tightly. When he sensed that Zero was done, he leaned down and whispered to him.

"It's okay to be thirsty...but now whenever you feel so, I want you to come to me."

"I'm going to loose you..." Zero whispered. "I remember what my master taught me...I'll go insane. No..."

"No Zero," Kaname said firmly. "You wont fall to a level E. My blood will keep you subdued." _For now..._

But Kaname just wasn't going to allow his precious Zero to ever become a level E. There had to be something...some way to prevent it. He needn't worry for awhile, but still. For now, the pureblood's only concern was to soothe the ex-human child who he had grown to love so much. He wasn't ever going to lose Zero, because he needed him now just as much as Zero needed him.

It was a powerful attachment.

**a/n: Now I know that originally Zero didn't lust for blood until like four years after being bitten, but please hear me out. I'm just thinking that it would happen sooner since he's living with vampires full time in this fic. I just figured living with Kaname and the others would have a rather big impact on his vampire side, yes?**

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? I'd appreciate some reviews so I can know if I did okay with this chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review replies are at the end of the chapter!(:**

"_Kaname...why won't the child talk?" Ruka asked worriedly. In her lap was the new boy who Kaname had taken under his wing, sleeping soundly for the first time since he had arrived. _

"_He hasn't since the night his parents were murdered. I told all of you that he was fragile, did I not?" Kaname answered, reaching out to touch the silver hair, which had a ring of gold around it from the illuminating fireplace. _

"_Yes...I suppose I just didn't realize _how _fragile." Ruka murmured. "You don't have to worry Lord Kaname. We will all look after Zero, just like family. He belongs with us now"_

_..._

Zero had stopped talking again. It had been a week since he'd lusted for blood for the first time. A week since he'd drank Kaname's blood for the first time. Drinking a pureblood's blood was...well, Zero knew that it was a very serious thing. The worst part was, his body wouldn't accept the blood tablets that everyone else was taking, so he really had no other option rather than starve, and Kaname wouldn't allow that to happen.

The other vampires had surprisingly taken it in with ease. That was most likely because they already knew it would happen, as Kaname had told them everything beforehand. They weren't even that upset that Kaname's blood was spilled for the child. Any other person besides _their _Zero, Aido swore, would probably be dead for drinking Kaname's blood.

On the eighth day since his first vampire behavioral signs had shone, Zero emerged from his room. His first stop was to the room that Takuma and Senri shared together.

"Zero, you've finally come out of your room!" Takuma hugged him tightly. Zero hugged him back, and then left his embrace and walked over to Senri, who was sitting on his bed impassively. The lavender eyed boy stared at him for a moment before resting his head on the model's shoulder and nuzzling him. _I'm sorry Senri_...An unspoken apology. Shiki ruffled his hair and smiled. _You have no reason to be sorry_.

...

_The sun was finally rising into the sky, which meant that the night class were all settling down to sleep. Kaname had a book in his lap, doing some light reading before he would finally go to sleep himself. His mind was far too active to sleep now anyway. It was Zero's first night here at the Moon dorms. They had set him up in the bedroom right next to Kaname's, for both of their comfort. _

_The pureblood's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards his door. It wasn't hard at all to know that it was Zero, mostly due to his smell and the sound of his little feet shuffling. The footsteps stopped right outside his door. Kaname set his book aside and straightened up. _

"_Come in Zero!" He called, just loudly enough for the boy to hear. After a moment, the door slowly creaked open. The child was dressed in the only pair of pajamas he had, a dark blue oversized t-shirt and white pants that looked old. Kaname planned to take Zero into town soon to get him a large assortment of new clothes, and perhaps some toys too. What did human children like to do for fun? _

"_What is it? Can you not sleep?" Kaname asked, concerned as he rose and crossed the room, resting a hand atop Zero's head. Zero gazed up, not doing anything except staring into the vampire's dark brown eyes. Then, it suddenly dawned on him, and Kaname slapped his forehead. _

"_Ah, of course! You aren't used to sleeping in the daytime yet!" Kaname cursed to himself for not thinking about that. "I suppose we'll just have to get you used to sleeping during the day. "_

_That was exactly what he did. Each of the night class members seemed to have something to add for advice in helping the child sleep. Ruka said that warm tea would help. Takuma said that reading a book or manga before settling to sleep would do the trick. Rima suggested music, and Kain had heard somewhere that wearing socks made you more sleepy. Shiki deemed pocky as the true solution to sleep. _

_All of the ideas were combined. One hour before bed, Zero would have a glass of warm milk and cinnamon, a book would be read to him, light music would play in the background, and he would wear warm woolen socks...and lastly eat pocky. Eventually he was able to sleep properly during the day._

_..._

Feeding was both embarrassing yet comforting to Zero. He would sit on the purebloods lap, and Kaname would help Zero find the right part of his neck to bite. Then he would feed eagerly, until he was full. He hadn't exactly mastered being careful, so usually he ended up with blood all over his shirt and face when he was done.

Kaname knew how much Zero hated the fact that he needed to drink blood from now on. The silver haired boy especially didn't like drinking from Kaname because he was afraid it would hurt him. He didn't want to hurt him or anything! The pureblood would try to occupy Zero's mind. Often while Zero drank from him, Kaname would read aloud stories to him, or explain the complicated things in class that Zero had not understood fully.

When he was done, Kaname would help him clean up and Zero would be full and content. The feeding always helped his mood improve as well. Once 'feeding time' was all done, he would act more cheerful, and sometimes even playful. It was rare when Zero's child side showed, and in the rare times that it did, then the night class would embrace it.

Zero was the type of child who sought comfort, mostly calm words and physical contact. He enjoyed things like being hugged, getting his shoulder patted, or having his hair ruffled. When he was feeling playful, often he would wrestle and rough house with other night class students, or even Yuki when he visited her.

Lately Zero's visits to the Cross household had been lacking. Kaname would go quite often as usual. Zero prefered to stay with the night class, but sometimes he missed Yuki so much that he just had to go. Even though he was now a vampire, Kaname wasn't worried that he would hurt Yuki because Zero's new drinking habits kept him calm and controlled.

Yuki seemed pretty much oblivious to his new change. Kaien was of course informed by Kaname, and he had already known what would happen anyway. Still...Zero always had that inner fear. What if one day Kaname's blood would not keep him sustained? What if he hurt Yuki? Then Kaname would be mad...he would probably never talk to Zero again, and then Zero would be broken. He didn't want to lose Kaname.

...

_Zero did not like walking to class every evening. Lots of girls would be loud and screaming. They would push and shove and try to touch them. They made him uncomfortable, and sometimes he would freeze on the spot as they swarmed the night class. _

_While it was obvious they were attracted to all of the night class, the girls were different with Zero. They would crowd around him and call him names like 'adorable' and 'cutie pie'. It was humiliating, especially when his cheeks were pinched and his hair was stroked by unfamiliar hands. He would shut his eyes and wait to be rescued. _

_Kaname would usually take his hand, although sometimes Takuma or Ruka would instead. Aido would try to make him see things on the bright side. "It's like having fans Zero! We're popular!"_

_Whenever Aido told him that, the child would scowl and shake his head. Kaname would laugh. "Zero seems to take after most of our thinking. The day class is bothersome, but they're something we must just put up with."_

_Because of Kaname's words, Zero would put up with them. That didn't mean he had to like it though. Kaname never said anything about enjoying being fawned over. They acted like he was a baby, and he was not a baby! In a few months he would be eleven years old. _

_The day class weren't the only people to think of Zero as a baby. The night class viewed Zero as a baby too. _

_But he was their baby. _

…

"Zero?" Kaname asked as he tucked the boy into bed for the day.

"Kaname?" Zero responded, looking up with his ever inquisitive gaze. Kaname couldn't help but smile at those eyes, eyes the shade of levender that still looked so innocent, but had seen too much darkness to ever be fully innocent.

"Will you finally tell me why you like being around me so much?" He asked. "There must be a reason. Why did you like me so much the moment we met?"

Zero stayed staring up at the pureblood's eyes for a moment, and then did this sort of half smile and reached to take the larger hand into his own. "Well…you're my Kaname. We keep each other safe."

"Do we now?" Kaname murmured.

"Yes," Zero nodded seriously. "You were hurting very much… and me too. I was hurting too. We both hurt, and now we both need each other. We do, don't we Kaname?"

It was probably the longest and most truthful thing Zero had ever said to him. He contemplated for a moment and realized just how right he was. He did need Zero. Their attachment was unique...the child was somewhat between a mix of a little brother, and and offspring to Kaname. There was more to their attachment than that, but as of now he wasn't sure what that was. All he knew was that there was a small hurt boy who needed love and care. If he somehow lost Zero, then he would be crushed, both in mind and soul.

"...We do Zero," The pureblood agreed after his moment of thought, giving his hand a squeeze. It was such a small hand. So small and frail. So pale and soft. So trusting….

"We do indeed."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting school the day after tomorrow, so the next chapter might take a few extra days to write. **

**Review replies from chapter 2:**

**ben4kevin: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was satisfying! :)**

**kluna: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I was worried that people would hate it since I've never written VK fanfiction before! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Sonzai Taz: Haha yes, for now just think of it as a childlike attatchment. Zero is very hooked to Kaname, but not exactly romantically as of now. Right now it's more of an innocent possessive. I'm so glad you are enjoying it, and thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Pri-Chan 1410: I know, Zero is so adorable! *Squeals* It's so much fun writing him. Thanks a bundle for reviewing and enjoying the story! :D**

**OfDarknessandFlowers: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I tend to be a little obsessed with fluffiness, which is why I couldn't help but try to make this chapter have fluffy scenes to. Gah, I'm way too addicted to cuteness! Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**cyhap: EEEEeee! I know, isn't it all so adorable?! I've always loved reading fics about Zero in the night class, and I love little Zero so much. So I combined them, mowahahah! I hope you liked this chappie! I'll update the next one soon, I promise! :)**

**NanaliJoci: Yes, Zero's possessiveness of Kaname will be a continuing conflict throughout the story as the plot develops. Poor Shiki, at least he wasn't mad. (Shiki is SO my favorite night class character!) Yes, now Kaname will be Zero's blood supply. Almost like a personal water bottle...*facepalm* ignore that last statement. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: There is going to be a time skip soon, but there will still be flashbacks to when Zero was younger. There will be KanamexZero romance later on. Is everybody okay with the time skip?  
**

**Some people only want it to be a family fic, while others want slash. So it'll be both. I hope you guys are okay with that!**

**Also, in case anyone didn't know, when the words are in italics then it means it's a flashback. This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one is longer I promise. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"_Lord Kaname?"_

"_Yes Ruka? Is there something you need?" Kaname asked, his voice hushed. In his arms was Zero, whom he had finally managed to get into a peaceful sleep. _

"_Well...I just couldn't help but think about Zero. He's a child, Kaname."_

"_And?" The pureblood raised an eyebrow in question. _

"_Well, don't children enjoy playing? It's been almost two weeks and he does nothing but follow you around with his head down." The female aristocrat explained. "I was just thinking that perhaps you could find out what he likes doing for fun."_

"_Oh," Kaname blinked. "You're absolutely right. Why don't we take care of that tomorrow?"_

_Sure enough, the next day Kaname sent a few of the night class to go buy things that would entertain a ten year old. About an hour later, Zero's room was now filled with numerous toys. Puzzles, games, books, stuffed animals. Kaname took Zero by the hand and led him up to his bedroom. _

"_Hopefully you can find some use to these things Zero. Are they to your liking?"_

_Zero only stood there at first, processing the new things. Then he slowly went over, tugging Kaname along with him, to a mini chess set. He probably wanted to play it since he knew Kaname liked it. After all, Kaname had played chess with Zero using his own set numerous times. Not once had the child beaten him. Kaname found himself smiling as he sat down on the floor.  
_

"_Alright Zero, let's see if you can win this time.."_

* * *

Some of Zero's days were really bad. They were 'memory days', which were days when he couldn't stop thinking of his parents and twin brother. He missed them so terribly that it would even turn into a physical hurt. His stomach would ache, and often he'd be nauseous. There was really nothing the others could do when he had these days, except just be there to hold and keep him safe.

However, today was not a 'memory day'. Today was a very good day. Well, rather a very good evening. He'd woken up an hour or so before sunset. After getting bathed and dressed, he tiptoed quietly down the staircase, as to not wake anybody up. He was about halfway down the stairs before someone else spoke.

"Zero? What are you doing up so early?"

The child stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to see Takuma, who was still in his pajamas. Senri was standing a bit behind him, in the same attire.

"What are you doing up so early?" Zero echoed the question, perhaps a little bit defensively.

"Well I couldn't sleep! I was going to read some manga, but I accidentally knocked my whole pile down. Senti awoke to the noise, and we decided to get an early start of the day." The cheerful vampire answered.

"That's why you shouldn't keep books in such big stacks…" Senri said. It was hard to tell if he was irritated or not.

"...Anyways" Takuma said quickly, a little flustered. "You haven't answered _my _question yet Zero. Is everything okay? You aren't having trouble sleeping, are you?'

"No," Zero scowled slightly. They always assumed that something was the matter. What worry-warts. "I just woke up. Now I'm going out."

He was about to continue on his way, but then Takuma started panicking. "W-Wait Zero! Where are you going? Have you asked Kaname, or anybody at all? It's still daytime...the day class students will still be out."

"I'm not sure where I'm going. I won't go near the day class though." Zero promised. "And I haven't asked Kaname because I don't know where I'm going."

"That doesn't mean you can just leave without notifying anybody!" The blonde vampire said, and then gained a thought "I know! How about Shiki and I go with you?"

"Hmm?" Senri hummed, while at the same time Zero debated.

"Well, I guess you could come. But you might get bored." Zero warned them both.

"That's fine, we're up for anything!" Takuma promised.

They ended up going to the stables, since Zero realized that his night class family had never met his first ever friend before…

Lily had not been happy that he'd brought the other vampires with him...

* * *

_Although Senri may have seemed indifferent to Zero on the outside, he was actually quite attached to the child. It went the other way around too. Although Kaname was Zero's favorite, Senri and the boy were close too, just like Zero was with the rest of the night class. He wasn't exactly sure what Zero was to him...until Takuma mentioned that he and Zero acted like brothers at times. _

_Brothers...well, Senri had never had siblings before. Mostly it had just been him and mother when he was young. But Takuma usually knew what he was talking about, and so Senri took what he said to heart. He made an effort to do anything he could to make Zero happier. _

"_I'm back Senri...oh, Zero!" Takuma was surprised to see Zero snuggled up to Senri, who was holding a storybook. _

"_I'm reading to him…" The brown haired vampire finally decided to explain. Takuma was in mild shock for a moment as he registered the situation. The ever emotionless and quiet Shiki reading a children's storybook aloud? He couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Well then by all means continue, but I must insist that I stay to hear this." He finally said, once his chuckling was over for the time being. _

"_Unfortunately I just finished." Senri responded, giving his roommate a small glare. Then he glanced down at the third person in the room, who was more asleep than awake. Then, with perfect timing, Kaname came into the room. _

"_It's time for bed Zero...and thank you for reading to him Shiki," The pureblood said. Zero obediently rose from Senri's bed, rubbing one eye with his fist as he walked over to his favorite vampire. Kaname took his hand and together they exited towards their chambers. _

_Takuma was still standing in the middle of the room. After a silence, he smiled. "So Senri, does this mean that you'll ever read aloud to me? I love hearing a good story."_

"_Go to sleep Takuma."_

* * *

"Hey Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you never come over to play anymore?"

The silver haired child felt bad as he avoided Yuki's gaze. He really did miss seeing her, but he was dangerous now! Kaname said that he would be fine, but that didn't calm the ex-human's fears. Tonight was one of his rare visits, and he had only come because Kaname pleaded him to. Apparently Yuki was 'missing and worrying' about him.

"I'm sorry..." He finally muttered. _'I just don't want to hurt you...'_

"It's okay!" Yuki was suddenly beaming. She reached out to take his hand. "Just promise me that you'll be okay, alright?"

Zero felt like crying. Yuki was so nice, he was lucky to have such a friend like her.

"Alright."

* * *

Kaname had been visiting Yuki one night, as he still did quite often. Tonight however, Kaien had sent Yuki to bed slightly earlier so that he and Kaname could have a heart-to-heart" chat about Zero.

"Lemon square?" The overly cheerful Headmaster offered, shoving a random plate of then into Kaname's face.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" The pureblood asked impatiently, shoving the other man's arm away.

"I wanted to discuss…." Kaien began in an ominous voice. "Zero's future!"

"What?" Kaname blinked. "His future? What do you mean?"

"You know that he comes from a family of vampire hunters. It's in his blood." The Headmaster elaborated. "He's might want to continue that path someday."

Zero...as a vampire hunter? Kaname had to admit that it wasn't a pleasant thought, but unfortunately Kaien was right about considering that fact. To be honest, the thought of Zero, even an older Zero, going against level E vampires made him him growl lowly in the back of his throat. "It's too early to be talking about things like this," Kaname finally dismissed him. "Give it a few more years. Besides, Zero's condition is much too fragile at the time for me to even consider it."

"I understand." The Headmaster was serious for once. "But remember Kaname, this matter won't just go away. He's a natural hunter...it's what he was training for before the incident."

"I understand…" Kaname managed to get out from gritted teeth.

For now the discussion was dropped, but he knew there would eventually be a time when it would come back to haunt him.

**The plot is really going to pick up during the next chapter. As mentioned above, there will be a time skip. Zero will be the age he is in the actual anime. There will still be flashbacks though, with missing pieces that are important. **

**Is everyone cool with that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Now that we're back into the school season I've been a bit busy. Please don't give up on me though! I'm doing my best to get chapters done quickly but not rushed. **

Chapter 5:

It was dusk.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the clouds, casting rays of orange and gold across the land. Inside the Moon dorms, the night class were preparing for their classes. Most of them gathered around the door as they waited for Kaname, pureblood and dorm president, to emerge from the stairs and allow them to leave.

Sure enough, Kaname Kuran stood at the top of the staircase. He surveyed the students below him for a moment and then slowly walked down the stairs. Takuma, who was closest to him, smiled at his friend.

"Are we ready to set out to class yet Kaname?" He asked cheerfully. Kaname didn't speak for a moment, but then he smirked.

"We're just waiting on Zero. He's a bit disgruntled with his new night class uniform."

"Ah, I see." Takuma said, muffling slight laughter. "Well I think it'll look nice on him. Besides, it's about time he finally dressed like a night class student."

"I think he'll look adorable in white." Ruka, who had been listening along with all the other students, decided to give her input.

"_He_ can hear you," An irritated voice spoke from atop the stairs. There stood a teenager, one with silvery hair and bright lilac colored eyes. This was the boy who had made a large impact on the night class, ever since he had joined them after the tragic ending of his previous past.

It had been about seven years since his parents had been killed, his twin had disappeared, and he had been bitten by a pureblood vampire. Now his fate lay with the night class, and his status was a level 'D'. Surprisingly Kaname's blood had been keeping him nourished and prevented him from falling to a level 'E'.

"Good evening Zero. Won't you finally come downstairs and join us?" Kaname greeted him with appraising eyes. "And I must say that you look even more exquisite than normal now that you're finally dressed properly."

Zero's scowl deepened. "Shut up Kaname. I don't see why I can't just wear regular clothes. You've never had a problem with it until now," He complained as he came down from the stairs.

"You're seventeen years old now Zero, which means you are the appropriate age of a proper student. Infact I honestly should have made you start wearing the uniform two or three years ago." Kaneme answered, not at all affected at being talked to in such a tone, despite his status. After all, it was Zero.

"And you're also wearing it wrong," Ruka observed with a frown. His red tie was untucked, hanging down loosely around his neck.

"It feels too uncomfortable to wear normally." Zero told her in a tone that suggested there was no way he would fix it.

"Whatever happened to the sweet boy who would let me and Rima pick out his outfits everyday?" Ruka said aloud with a small sigh.

"He finally understood how insane you both are," Zero replied, mimicking her small sigh. Ruka smirked, taking a small leap forward to muss up his hair slightly before turning. "Are we ready to go now Lord Kaname?"

"Yes, let's head to class." Kaname agreed. "Come along Zero."

Even though he showed annoyance, Zero didn't hesitate to join Kaname's side as the night class ventured out, soon to be swarmed by obsessed day class students before spending the night in class.

Night time...this was their time.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came over Zero!" Kaien Cross said, looking very enthusiastic from behind his desk. The silver haired teenager only raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"It's not like I had a choice when you all but dragged me here. This better be good...which leads me to my question. What did you want to talk to me about?"

The headmaster's gaze turned a bit more serious as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you, sent by the Hunter Association. It's your first assignment as a hunter, now that your training as complete. There's a level 'E' that needs to be taken care of."

Zero took the envelope and stared at it in shock. This was it. He had been training for three years, ever since he'd decided to continue his path as a hunter at age thirteen. Kaname hadn't been too happy about it, or the rest of the night class, but in the end the decision had been up to him.

His training had actually been by his former master, Yagari, who didn't like the night class but said he was doing it to 'keep an eye' on Zero. Other than that, sometimes the night class had helped him train as well, despite not being enthusiastic of his...choice in career. He'd once even heard Ruka and Kain whispering to each other, and hoping that it was just a small phase he was going through. Well they were wrong of course.

"A bit of advice Zero. Don't try and hide this from the night class. Kaname had a right to know, since you're his responsibility." Kaien told him.

"I know that," Zero said crossly. "But you know they'll make a big deal about it. And plus now that I'll officially be a hunter...won't they try to kill the level 'E' before I do?"

"Have more faith in them than that," Kaien replied with a smile. "Now why don't you head back? It's getting late."

Zero left the headmaster's office feeling both excited and nervous. Kaname was on a business trip right now, but he was back home anytime now. Hopefully he could just get away without telling the pureblood. Besides, what did Kaien know? He wouldn't have to be the one to deal with a bunch of overprotective high class vampires.

But at least now things were finally getting interesting.

* * *

_When Zero was first going to be living with the night class, Kaname remembered he and the night class setting up his room. He made it the one right next to his, and tried to make it as friendly looking as possible. The bed was queen sized for now (he would get Zero a larger one when he was older) and the carpet was white. There was a bookshelf, dresser, and large closet that would soon be filled with clothes. _

_They were finally ready. Two days later, Kaname showed it to him for the first time. _

"_This is your room Zero. Everything in here is yours now." He spoke softly to the child who gripped his hand tightly. Zero gazed at it for a moment, and then looked back at the pureblood._

"_My room is right next to yours, see?" Kaname pointed through the doorway to a separate door across the hall. "That way if you need something I'll be right nearby."_

_Zero still didn't move, but he looked rather appreciative, shifting a little closer to his older companion. Kaname took him a little further into the room. "Why don't you explore your room for a minute? I'll be right back, I just need a quick word with the headmaster."_

_Kaname felt Zero's fingers tighten around his own and he knelt down. "Go on Zero," He said encouragingly. "I promise I'll be right back, and then we can find you something to eat."_

_Finally Zero's grip slackened. After giving his shoulder a squeeze, Kaname left the room. For a moment Zero stood there staring off into space. Finally he took one small step forward. Then two. And then three more._

_He made it all the way to the bed. Instead of sitting on it, he reached a small hand out to gently touch the blankets, which looked warm and inviting. His hand moved up to the fluffy pillows, giving one of them a pat. _

_Zero basically explored all of his new room this way...touching everything and occasionally patting at it. It was almost as if to reassure himself that it was real. When Kaname came back, he discovered Zero gazing silently at his reflection in the mirror, one hand resting against the cool glass of it. _

"_You have a beautiful reflection Zero." Kaname said, feeling better once Zero turned away from the mirror. It was obvious that seeing his own reflection would make him think of his twin, and he couldn't have Zero upset just before bringing him downstairs. After all, some of the night class were going to meet him. _

"_Come on, we'll go to the dining hall. They have desserts there, like cookies and cake. You'd like some of that, right?"_

_The only response he got was Zero resting his head against Kaname's arm as he gripped his hand once more. _

"_Let's head there then. I have a few friends who I'd like you to meet as well…"_

* * *

Zero was _very _aggravated. What was the cause of his irritation? That was easy...his fellow vampire family was the cause of it. Once again, they had all gone into panic mode over him.

"Zero, I really think you should wait a bit longer! For instance, maybe another year." Takuma insisted frantically.

"Or perhaps two years." Shiki added, for once a little apprehensive. "To ensure maximum potential."

"Or you don't have to do it at all. That would make us all much happier." Ruka spoke as well. Zero scowled at all of them, taking his most sacred weapon, Bloody Rose, out of his pocket. Usually he could only use it during training, otherwise it was supposed to stay in his room. But now that he was officially a hunter, Zero decided he should be allowed to have his weapon on him.

"I've completed my training. This is my first assignment as a hunter, so stop pestering me. Do you really have such little faith in my abilities?"

"You know that level 'E' vampires are pretty dangerous. We really can't help but worry." Kain told him. "And is it necessary to have that weapon out right now?"

"...Well I have faith in him!" Aido announced. Zero just glared, while Kain smacked his cousin on the arm.

"Idiot, don't encourage him!"

All of the night class was freaking out because he had received his first assignment as a hunter. When Zero came back home with an envelope in his hand, naturally it made everyone curious. So Aido had grabbed it from his hand and read it aloud...and now this was the result.

"Just wait until Kaname finds out…" Rima commented.

He sort of expected them to react like this. However, there was one person who's reaction he was dreading, and that was Kaname's. Right now he was having a meeting with some business corporation. However, he was due to be here any minute, and of course the night class would 'tattle' on him. That is unless he decided to stop at the Cross household before coming home, in which Kaien would of course notify him.

Why did life have to be so stressful? He groaned to himself, stomping over towards the couch, and sitting down with his arms crossed. Then, just as Zero feared, footsteps could be heard pacing towards the main entrance, and everyone sensed a certain pureblood. The door flew open, and in he stormed.

"Zero, up to my room." Kaname said without even looking anybody as he walked up the stairs.

The violet eyed teenager winced. Obviously Kaname had found out. Now he would have to deal with the most protective of them all. He had only just turned thirteen when he'd decided to continue becoming a hunter. Kaname had panicked, but eventually relented and accepted his choice...but refusing to discuss the subject with him again until he was 'older'. He did somehow manage to get Zero's former master, Toga Yagari, to finish training him.

Once in Kaname's chambers, Zero flopped down on the pureblood's bed while Kaname himself sat down next to him. There was a relatively short silence, before finally the powerful vampire sighed.

"I honestly should have expected this….I take it there will be no changing your mind over accepting the mission?"

"That's right. I'm leaving tonight to take care of it." Zero nodded. He saw Kaname's fist tighten, causing him to smile slightly and take the hand in his own. "It's just one little level E. I can handle it just fine."

"I would feel better if you at least allowed someone to accompany you, just in case. If not me then perhaps Takuma, or maybe Senri."

Zero's amusement turned straight into annoyance. "You guys need to have more faith in me. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm much braver than I used to be."

"That's what concerns me…" Kaname muttered. Although to still loved Zero just the same, he sometimes missed the quiet, timid, obedient boy who used to follow his every footstep. Zero still preferred to stay close to him, but now he was much more...independant. Such like he now refused to be doted on.

"Well, I should probably prepare, if that's all you wanted to say." Zero said, starting to get off the bed. Kaname grabbed his arm though.

"Wait a moment Zero, I'm not finished. I'll feel much better if you feed first, so that you'll be at full strength." The pureblood told him.

"Well…" Zero debated. "Alright." After all, it was impossible to pass up feeding time. Even though he was more mature and independent, he still always looked forward to feeding time with Kaname. It was very unusual, but even though almost seven years had passed, he hadn't shown any signs of becoming a level E whatsoever.

Kaname pulled Zero into his lap, just as he always did. Zero eagerly searched for a suitable vein before gently sinking his sharp fangs into it. He drank slowly, savoring the taste of such delicate and rich blood. Kaname idly ran his fingers in circles on the violet eyed teen's back the entire time.

For now things were okay.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 4. Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I don't have any good excuses except for school being a pain.**

**Italics mean flashbacks, just in case you get confused. By now you should know the style of this fic though.**

_When Zero had first come to stay with the night class, before he'd started talking, the vampires had noticed something peculiar about him. It seemed that the child sought out physical contact and affection as much as he could. First it was always with Kaname. He'd hardly ever let go of the pureblood's hand, not that Kaname seemed to mind. It was actually quite the endearing sight actually._

_As he warmed up to the rest of the night class, Zero's actions passed towards them as well. When he wanted to show them something he could easily grab onto their hand and pull them along with him. When he was feeling uneasy or upset he would press his head up against them, seeking out comfort silently but clearly. When he was feeling happy then he would latch onto them, sometimes even playfully teasing or wrestling with them._

_Putting it simply, Zero had not needed words to communicate with them._

_"Are you ready for bed Zero?" Ruka asked the ten year old._

_Zero nodded silently, taking her hand and leading her upstairs to his bedroom so that she could read to him. When they passed Takuma and Shiki on the way, he touched each of their hands quickly, which was his way of saying goodnight._

_"Have a good rest Zero," Takuma told him, bending down to kiss his mop of silvery hair. "Try to sleep calmly tonight okay?"_

_In response, the child pressed his head against Takuma's chest before continuing to walk with Ruka once again. The female vampire had a look of pure adoration in her eyes as she helped him prepare for bed. Eventually Zero, who was now snuggled under his covers, had been read to for almost an hour. Now he slept soundly, curled into a ball on his side._

_"It looks like he went down easily tonight," Kaname observed from the doorway, glancing in approval at the slumbering boy._

_"But the nightmares still come...even on calm nights," Ruki replied, anxiously observing Zero's face for any signs of the beginning night terrors._

_"I'll stay with him tonight Ruka. You did yesterday, and so today you need your sleep."_

_"But," The female vampire hesitated. "Lord Kaname, you need your sleep too."_

_"I'm fine Ruka," Kaname said with a smile. "Now go on. Get a good day's rest."_

_Ruka finally relented, brushing back Zero's hair from his forehead before leaving the room. Kaname took her place in the chair beside the child's bed. Barely an hour passed before the nightmares began. At least there was no scratching tonight._

…

Zero's first ever assignment as a vampire hunter had started out well. He'd managed to navigate his way around the damp and dull city without getting lost. He even managed to find the level 'E' that he had been looking for. The new hunter did have to admit, these types of vampires, if you could call them that, were quite scary. It was a male, and it's face was encrusted with the blood of his latest victim, a young woman. That made three dead in all so far, according to the reports.

This one in particular was fast. When Zero fired his first shot it missed the level 'E's head by an inch...and Zero hardly ever missed. However he did make a quick recovery and managed to shoot it in the shoulder. It gave a pained growl and stumbled into an alleyway.

"Your existence has come to an end. You're just a bloodthirsty beast. You aren't even feeling remorse over killing three innocent young ladies, are you?" He asked, raising his gun to aim at the injured creature's face. By now it was completely dark, and the metal of the gun glinted in the bright moonlight.

It gave another low growl and actually spoke, "But they were s-so...yummy. You understand, right?"

Zero winced slightly as images of himself looking like that someday crossed into his mind. What if one day he was no longer able to control himself? He would slip away into insanity, and his life would come to an end such as this. All it took was one moment of hesitation. His guard had been let down for less than a second, but it was enough.

The level 'E' lunged at him, but before it's bloodied fangs were able to reach his throat, he ducked out of the way and fired again, straight between it's eyes. It's head snapped back and bits of it's blood splattered on the ground. He was able to see it's cold unmoving eyes for about a second before it turned into sand and disappeared….just as someone else came into view.

"Zero! Are you alright? Easy now…you're okay." Takuma was somehow there now, and Zero realized that he had been shaking from both adrenaline and fear. The blonde vampire then hugged him, and Zero did nothing to stop him. Behind Takuma a small distance away stood Senri. After a few moments of silence, Zero's head finally cleared and he realized what was going on.

"You guys were following me!" He said accusingly, jerking out of the hug.

"Well, you see Zero...we were all very worried. Especially Kaname. As soon as you were out the door he had this last minute freak out and sent Shiki and I to make sure nothing happened to you." Takuma admitted a little sheepishly.

Zero could have gotten very angry. He could have hit them, or stormed off, or insulted them. Instead, he merely sighed. "Stupid overprotective vampires...I told you guys to start trusting me. I completed my mission just fine."

"True, you did do well. But you almost got hurt! Why did you hesitate?" Takuma asked in concern. He himself had been about to intervene, but Zero had made a quick recovery and killed it.

"One day I'll be like that," Was all Zero responded with. "I'm going home now."

Takuma and Shiki shared a worried glance at each other. Zero's status was always a touchy subject. Honestly they didn't know what to expect. For years now the violet eyed teenager had been drinking Kaname's blood, and because of that he didn't seem anywhere close to a level 'E'. But deep down, they all worried the same thing. What if one day it wasn't enough?

Takuma was about to try and comfort Zero, but realized that he'd left the scene.

"Wait up Zero! The city can be dangerous at night!" Takuma called, grabbing Senri's hand and chasing after their hunter. A little further up ahead, Zero rolled his eyes but couldn't resist feeling a little amused. He would just have to show them that he was capable of doing these things alone.

…

_Takuma watched fondly as Zero and Rima took turns throwing pocky sticks at Shiki, who didn't miss a single one as he caught them in his mouth and munched happily. Tonight they had Zero all to themselves, because once again Kaname had been called away on business. Thankfully this time he would only be away one night, otherwise Zero would probably become quite distressed._

_The aristocrat vampire was shaken out of his thoughts when he was hit in the head by a piece of pocky. Looking over, he saw Zero trying to hold back laughter, which made it clear who had thrown it. Shiki and Rima even had small smiles on their faces, despite their usual indifference to situations. Actually, Takuma had noticed that Zero made a lot of them smile nowadays. Just something about the child gave them reason too._

_"Thanks for the pocky Zero," With a grin, he popped it into his mouth. "Would you like me to return the favor?" With that, he took out his own package and threw several pocky sticks at the trio who sat on the floor._

_"It's getting late," Rima noted a while later._

_"Yes, it is." Takuma agreed. "Ready for bedtime Zero?"_

_"No," Zero stated bluntly, taking them all off guard. Although Zero had started speaking, it was still a rare thing and they were all getting used to it. Also, never once had Zero told them 'no'. He was such a good obedient child, always doing what the night class requested,_

_"No? Um, are you sure?" Takuma asked, not exactly knowing how to deal with this. Was Zero just teasing, or did he legit not want to sleep?_

_"It's lonely with Kaname gone." Zero told him, looking down at the ground._

_"But Zero, I'll stay and sit with you!" Takuma promised, sensing the boy's mood falling fast downhill._

_"Why don't you, Takuma, and Senri have a sleepover?" Rima suggested._

_"Hmm?" Shiki questioned, while Takuma contemplated the statement and brightened up._

_"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea! What do you think Zero? You can come spend the night in Senri and I's room today."_

_"Okay," Zero nodded seriously, taking the blonde vampire's hand. "Let's go to bed."_

_Once Takuma had helped Zero with his bath and made sure he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, they walked back towards the shared dorm room. One the way they ran into Ruka._

_"Oh, Zero!" She smiled. "I was just making sure that you were getting ready for bed. I can see that Takuma did a good job."_

_"We're having a sleepover Ruka," Zero told her with his heart melting smile. "Me, Takuma, and Senri! I get to sleep in their room."_

_"That sounds like fun." She smiled, smoothing out his dampened hair. "I'll leave you boys to your sleepover then. Have a good sleep Zero."_

_When they got back, Senri was in the process of closing the curtains so that the sunlight could be blocked out. Takuma clasped his hands together and let out a breath. "Well then, how are we going to do this? Where would you like to sleep Zero?"_

_"With you and Senri." Zero told him instantly._

_"Um...me and Senri?" The blonde was caught off guard. "But Zero, we each have our separate beds. I'm not sure if that would work out properly."_

_At the sight of Zero's crestfallen face, Takuma felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He then realized that Zero had managed to have him wrapped right around his finger, because there was no way he would be able to sleep knowing that Zero was disappointed. There was only one solution._

_"Senri, come over here."_

_A few minutes later, the three of them were cramped into Takuma's bed. Zero was snuggled up happily in between a relieved Takuma and an uncomfortable Shiki. Pretty soon the child had hit dreamland._

_"...This is awkward." Senri commented in the dark._

_"Um, right." Takuma chuckled. "Well...have a good rest Senri."_

_"I'll try," The other responded dryly, but he did end up falling asleep._

_That evening, Kaname arrived back. He was actually earlier than expected, mostly because he couldn't stand being without Zero for so long. But before he had a chance to call for Zero, Ruka had took him upstairs, and with a finger pressed to her lips, showed him Takuma and Shiki's room. It was a very sweet sight to say the least._

…

Kaname was extremely relieved to have Zero back at home. If he could have it his way, Zero wouldn't ever go on such dangerous assignments alone. He felt semi-guilty about having Takuma and Senri tag along, but it was merely for the best. Zero was a new hunter, and he didn't have much experience. It was simply his duty to make sure no harm came to Zero.

Speaking of which, Zero himself was laying with Kaname in the master bedroom, his head rested upon the pureblood's shoulder while Kaname absentmindedly ran his fingers through the younger's hair. They'd had a minor confrontation about Kaname "overthinking things" and "not trusting him enough." In the end, Kaname was sure that he'd won, and likely because Zero didn't like arguing with him...at least not seriously. They could definitely banter back and forth, but really get mad? That was a different story.

On the inside, Zero was just as fragile as he had been when he'd first started living with them. He was slowly growing to be more independent, but there were still times when you could see the fear and unsureness in those beautiful violet eyes.

The breathing beside him suddenly evened out, and peered over to discover that Zero had fallen asleep. He chuckled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to that perfect temple. If anything over these years, their relationship had strengthened. He still wasn't exactly sure what Zero was to him.

The closest thing Zero could be viewed as was his partner or mate, although they hadn't ever engaged in anything too intimate. To him, Zero was much too innocent for anything like that. They kissed sometimes, but it had more of a gentle feeling to it than anything else. Their touches to one another were subtle but strong.

It sure was a strange bond, still so complicated but at the same time perfect.

**The plot will pick up soon, I promise.**


End file.
